Barney's Favorite Songs
Barney's Favorite Songs (Blockbuster Version) Part 1 to 82 # Part 1: More Barney Songs Intro # Part 2: MBS - Chapter 1 # Part 3: Putting on the Show (1997 Version) # Part 4: MBS - Chapter 2 (for Is Everybody Happy) # Part 5: If You're Happy and You Know It (1997 Version) # Part 6: MBS - Chapter 3 # Part 7: Laugh with Me (1997 Version) # Part 8: MBS - Chapter 4 (for Is Everybody Happy) # Part 9: I Can See it On Your Face (1997 Version) # Part 10: MBS - Chapter 5 # Part 11: A Big Parade of Numbers (1997 Version) # Part 12: MBS - Chapter 6 (for Tick Tock Clocks) # Part 13: Hickory Dickory Dock (1997 Version) # Part 14: MBS - Chapter 7 (For Tick Tock Clocks) (Clock so More) # Part 15: Wee Willie Winkie (1997 Version) # Part 16: MBS - Chapter 8 # Part 17: A Camping We Will Go (1997 Version) # Part 18: MBS - Chapter 9 # Part 19: S'Mores (1997 Version) # Part 20: MBS - Chapter 10 (for A Picture of Health) # Part 21: Snackin' on Healthy Food (1997 Version) # Part 22: MBS - Chapter 11 # Part 23: London Bridge (1997 Version) # Part 24: MBS - Chapter 12 (for Easy Breezy Day) # Part 25: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (1997 Version) # Part 26: MBS - Chapter 13 (for Once a Pond a Time) # Part 27: Five Little Butterflies (1997 Version) # Part 28: MBS - Chapter 14 # Part 29: Mr Sun (1997 Version) # Part 30: MBS - Chapter 15 (for Tree Mendous Trees) (Coming for Jackets) # Part 31: The Fall Song (1997 Version) # Part 32: MBS - Chapter 16 (for Going on the Bear Hunt) # Part 33: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRR!!!!! (1997 Version) # Part 34: MBS - Chapter 17 # Part 35: The Sheep Medley (1997 Version) # Part 36: MBS - Chapter 18 (for E-I-E-I-O) # Part 37: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1997 Version) # Part 38: MBS - Chapter 19 # Part 39: Squishy Squashy Washy (1997 Version) # Part 40: MBS - Chapter 20 (for Good Clean Fun) # Part 41: Brushing Your Teeth (1997 Version) # Part 42: MBS - Chapter 21 (For Good Clean Fun) # Part 43: Splashing in the Bath (1997 Version) # Part 44: MBS - Chapter 22 # Part 45: Growing (1997 Version) # Part 46: MBS - Chapter 23 # Part 47: I Love You (1997 Version) # Part 48: MBS - Chapter 24 and Closing Program # Part 49: Barney's Musical Scrapbook Intro # Part 50: BMS - Chapter 1 # Part 51: Mr Sun (1995 Version) # Part 52: BMS - Chapter 2 (for Shawn and the Beanstalk) # Part 53: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (1995 Version) # Part 54: BMS - Chapter 3 # Part 55: My Kite (1995 Version) # Part 56: BMS - Chapter 4 (for Up We Go) # Part 57: The Clapping Song (1995 Version) # Part 58: BMS - Chapter 5 # Part 59: The Ants Go Marching (1995 Version) # Part 60: BMS - Chapter 6 (for Hats Off to BJ) # Part 61: S'Mores (1995 Version) # Part 62: BMS - Chapter 7 (For Hats Off to BJ) # Part 63: The Barney Bag (1995 Version) # Part 64: BMS - Chapter 8 (for Hats Off to BJ) # Part 65: Number Limbo (1995 Version) # Part 66: BMS - Chapter 9 # Part 67: Let's Go on An Adventure (1995 Version) # Part 68: BMS - Chapter 10 (for Ship Ahoy) # Part 69: That's What an Island Is (1995 Version) # Part 70: BMS - Chapter 11 (For Ship Ahoy) # Part 71: My Hat it Has Three Corners (1995 Version) # Part 72: BMS - Chapter 12 (for Ship Ahoy) # Part 73: Gonna Have a Party (1995 Version) # Part 74: BMS - Chapter 13 (for Shopping for a Surprise) # Part 75: The Muffin Man Medley (1995 Version) # Part 76: BMS - Chapter 14 (For Shopping for a Surprise) # Part 77: Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (1995 Version) # Part 78: BMS - Chapter 15 (for Shopping for a Surprise) # Part 79: I Love You (1995 Version) # Part 80: BMS - Chapter 16: Shopping for a Surprise Ending and Closing Program for Home Video # Part 81: Barney's Musical Scrapbook Credits # Part 82 and Final Part: More Barney Songs Credits Coming Be Still Later on YouTube in Uploaded by: BarneyBYGFriends Soon!!! Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation